Exakta lenses
http://static.flickr.com/54/179216574_3353c55e8c_m.jpg The Exakta lens mount was introduced in 1936 with the Kine-Exakta model made by Ihagee. It would be used on most of the later Exakta models, as well as the Exa models until 1977. Description The mount was a bayonet fitting, which had a sprung locking lever on the right (as seen from the front). To remove the lens, the lever was pressed in and the lens rotated anti-clockwise by ~70° and then withdrawn. To mount, the lens locking pin was lined up with a red dot, the lens inserted then rotated clockwise to lock. Other Camera Manufacturers The lens mount was also adopted by the Japanese manufacturer Tōkyō Kōgaku for the Topcon 35mm SLRs released from 1957 and sold until the end of the 1970s. Lens Manufacturers A huge number of lenses were produced in that mount, made by all sorts of manufacturers, but we can try to list some of them. A list over over 2,000 lenses fitting Exakta can be found on www.ihagee.org under Equipment. Angénieux Here are the known types of finish: * type I: black with three chrome rings * type II: * 35/2.5 Type R1 Arco See the main article on Arco lenses. * Colinar 50/2.8 (planned) * Colinar 85/2 (planned) * Colinar 10.5cm f/4.5 lens head * Tele-Colinar 13.5cm f/3.5, preset Berthiot * Olor 38/5.7, chrome, not a retrofocus design, manual diaphragm Canon According to Peter Dechert,Dechert 119. Canon made a pair of lenses in Exakta mount in 1955. As he points out, these lenses should not be confused with later lenses marked "EX" for an entirely different mount. *100/3.5 EX *135/3.5 EX Canon also made a 50mm f/1.9 standard lens in Exakta mount, for the Mamiya Prismat cameras. This page at Captain Jack's Exakta Pages. Corfield Corfield sold some lenses in Exakta mount for their non-Periflex model Interplan C with Exakta bayonet, and of course for the Exakta; Corfield was importer of the Exakta in the UK. These lenses were made by Enna. * 35/3.5 Retro-Lumax (Enna type I preset) * 135/3.5 Tele-Lumax (click-stop) The name Lumax has been used by others than Corfield. A Vines Retro-Lumax 35/3.5 preset lens has been seen at ebay auction with Exakta mount. On the box there is a Vines Cameras logo, and the lens does not look like Enna lenses. A Vines Tele-Lumax 105/2.4 lens has also been reported in Exakta mount over a T2 mount. Enna Enna was a German independent optical company, that made most of their lenses in M42 mount. Some were sold under the Revue distributor name. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: chrome, preset or manual diaphragm * type II: black with knurled rings and wide chrome stripes, preset diaphragm * type II tele: black with wide chrome stripes, manual diaphragm * type III: black with many fine chrome stripes, auto diaphragm unless noted * type III tele: all black, crackled finish, except the base with chrome stripes, manual diaphragm unless noted * type IV: all black, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 28/3.5 Ultra-Lithagon (I preset) * 35/4.5 Lithagon (I preset) * 35/3.5 Lithagon (II preset) * 35/2.5 Super-Lithagon (I preset) * 85/1.5 Ennalyt (I preset, III preset) * 135/2.8 Tele-Ennalyt (III preset) * 400/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt (III tele) * 85-250/4 Tele-Zoom (III tele preset) Enna also made a range of sockel lenses. A socket base comprised the mount and focusing mechanism, and an interchangeable optical unit could be mounted on it. There were two generations of sockel lenses, one with semi-automatic diaphragm (manual cocking) and the other with fully auto diaphragm. The two generations were incompatible between them. Lenses for the first sockel system (black with wide chrome stripes): * 28/3.5 Lithagon * 35/2.8 Lithagon * 50/1.9 Ennalyt * 135/3.5 Tele-Ennalyt * 240/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt At the beginning, on the lenses sold on the US market, the name Lithagon and Ennalyt was replaced by Sandmar. Lenses for the second sockel system (black with many thin chrome stripes): * 28/3.5 Lithagon, later Ennalyt * 35/2.8 Lithagon, later Ennalyt * 50/1.9 Ennalyt * 90/2.8 Tele-Ennalyt * 135/2.8 Tele-Ennalyt * 240/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt Feinmess Dresden The East German optical company Feinmess made one lens in Exakta mount, the 105/4.5 Bonotar, in alu finish with knurled rings. This lens also equipped some East German 6x9 folding cameras like the Belfoca. It is said about 4,000 were produced in Exakta mount (see here). M42 mount too in two wersions. Isco Isco was a succursal of Schneider, and made a lesser range of lenses. They made some in Exakta mount. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: all chrome, slim barrel manual diaphragm * type II: chrome, big knurled rings * type IIb: black with wide chrome stripes, big knurled rings, auto diaphragm * type III: all black, big knurled rings * type IV: shape of inverted cone, black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm * type V: shape of inverted cone, all black, preset diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 24/4 Westrogon (IIb) * 180/2.8 Tele-Iscaron (V) Kilfitt Kilfitt lenses had a set of adapters, to attach them on various lens mounts. The only Kilfitt lens with a fixed Exakta mount was the 40mm Makro-Kilar. * 4cm f/3.5 Makro-Kilar D, chrome, s/n 211-XXXX * 4cm f/3.5 Makro-Kilar E, chrome, s/n 209-XXXX * 4cm f/2.8 Makro-Kilar D, chrome, then black, s/n 245-XXXX * 4cm f/2.8 Makro-Kilar E, chrome, then black, s/n 246-XXXX The markings evolved from Kamerabau-Anstalt-Vaduz Kilfitt-Makro-Kilar to Heinz Kilfitt München Makro-Kilar to Kilfitt München Makro-Kilar. Sankyō Kōki / Komura Made by Sankyō Kōki * 105/2.8, black with wide chrome stripes, preset * 135/2.8, black with chrome mount, preset * 200/3.5, black, preset * 300/1:5, Black with chrome Exakta mount Kowa Kowa made a single lens in Exakta mount. See Kowa lenses for other cameras. * Prominar 200mm f/2.8, black with wide chrome stripes, manual, 1957 * Prominar 200mm f/2.8, black with wide chrome stripes, preset, 1958–9 Ludwig * 50/2.9 Meritar, chrome, slim barrel, then heavy barrel with knurled rings, then conical barrels with black stripes Meyer Meyer was the second East German provider of Exakta lenses, after Carl Zeiss Jena. The main types of finish are listed by chronological order: * type 0: chrome or alu finish, slim barrel, manual diaphragm * type I: alu finish, knurled focusing ring, preset, semi auto (manual winding) or auto diaphragm * type pre-II: black with a chrome band and indentations around the focusing ring, auto diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, preset or auto diaphragm * type III: black, slightly knurled focusing ring, some chrome on diaphragm ring, auto diaphragm * type Tele: alu or black finish, manual or preset diaphragm (tele lenses) * type Tele II: black with chrome stripes, preset diaphragm Some lenses (type III) had internal auto diaphragm coupling, to use with the Exakta RTL 1000. The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 29/2.8 Orestegon (III RTL) * 30/3.5 Lydith (II preset) * 35/4.5 Primagon (I preset) * 50/3.5 Primotar E (I semi auto) * 50/2.9 Trioplan (I preset) * 50/2.8 Domiplan (II auto) * 50/1.8 Oreston (III RTL) * 58/1.9 Primoplan (0 chrome, 0 alu, I preset) * 100/2.8 Trioplan (0, I preset, I auto pre-II) * 100/2.8 Orestor (II preset, III RTL) * 135/2.8 Orestor (II preset) * 150/5.5 Telemegor (0) * 180/5.5 Telemegor (0) * 180/3.5 Primotar (Tele chrome manual, Tele black preset) * 200/4 Orestegor (II preset) * 250/5.5 Telemegor (Tele chrome preset) * 300/4.5 Telemegor (Tele black preset) * 400/5.5 Telemegor (Tele black preset) Nippon Kōgaku * Nikkor 13.5cm f/3.5 Links: * Nikkor 13.5cm f/3.5 among other Japanese Exakta lenses at Captain Jack's Exakta Pages * Nikkor 13.5cm f/3.5 at Maurizio Frizziero's exakta.blogspot.com Olympus See the main article Zuiko 4cm f/3.5 for Exakta. * Zuiko 4cm f/3.5, three versions Pentacon It was the new name of the Meyer lenses after some point. The lenses have no individual name, just the Pentacon auto marking. Finish types continue the Meyer types: * type III: black, slightly knurled focusing ring, some chrome on diaphragm ring, auto diaphragm * type IIIb: black, knurled focusing ring, black diaphragm ring * type IV: all black with a diamond pattern on the focusing ring, later with multicoating The lenses marked Pentacon auto had auto diaphragm, the lenses simply marked Pentacon had preset diaphragm. Some lenses had internal auto diaphragm coupling, to use with the Exakta RTL 1000. The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 29/2.8 auto (III RTL) * 100/2.8 auto Piesker Made by Piesker Berlin in West Germany. 35, 40, 85, 100, 135, 150, 180, 200, 250, 400, 600, 800mm in several variations, under trade names "Picon", "Tele-Picon", "Piconar", "Votar" "Tele-Votar", "Telegon", "Kalimar", "Voss", "Astra", "Tele-Astranar", and variations. Some were rebranded by importers and do not carry the Piesker name, such as "Tele-Astranar". * 85/2 Picon, chrome (see Exakta obscurities by Gary Cullen here, also seen at ebay auction) * 135/2.8 Picon, zebra * 180/5.5 Tele-Picon, also Tele-Kalimar - Aluminum, black name-ring * 200/5.5 Tele-VOSS - Aluminum, black name-ringhttp://www.flickr.com/photos/agricola/4692095333/ * 250/5.5 Tele-Picon, chrome with black tripod collar * 250/5.5 Tele-Astra, same lens as above with another name * 250/5.5 Tele-Votar, as above with very minor changes * 400/5.5 Tele-Astranar, black "zebra" with rack&pinion focus * 400/5.5 Tele-Picon, black zebra of different layout with helical. Rodenstock Rodenstock made some lenses in Exakta mount, but they are quite uncommon. * 30/2.8 Eurygon, black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, auto diaphragm * 135/4 Rotelar, black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, auto diaphragm Roeschlein To be done. Sans & Streiffe * Sans & Streiffe 10.5cm f/2.8 Links In Japanese: * Sans & Streiffe 10.5cm f/2.8 for Exakta at Kawamura Kazuma's Wagamichi wo iku shashin-dō Schacht Schacht also made some Exakta lenses. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: all chrome, massive knurled rings, manual diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, semi-auto diaphragm (needs manual winding) * type III: black with wide chrome stripes, flat rings, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 50/1.8 S-Travelon (III) * 50/2.8 Macro-Travenar R (III preset) * 90/2.8 Travenar (III) * 135/3.5 Travenar R (III) * 135/4.5 Albinar (I) Nr 17544 Schneider Schneider made some of their lenses in Exakta mount. The types of finish are listed in chronological order: * type 0: all chrome or black and chrome, manual diaphragm * type I: all chrome, knurled rings, extenal auto diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, preset diaphragm * ??type LM: like type II with the possibility to mount a selenium light meter above the lens * ??type IIb: like type II with thinner chrome stripes and flatter rings, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 50/2 Xenon (0 chrome) * 50/1.9 Xenon (I auto) *50/2.8 Xenar (0 chrome) * 135/3.5 Tele-Xenar (II preset) * 360/5.5 Tele-Xenar (0 black and chrome, II) Schneider also made lenses for the Exakta Real special lens mount. Steinheil Steinheil made a range of lenses in Exakta mount. The types of finish were: * type 0: all chrome, slim barrel, manual diaphragm * type I: all chrome, sometimes all black except the mount, knurled rings, preset diaphragm * type Iauto: all chrome, knurled rings, auto diaphragm, black or chrome release part * type preII: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, auto diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm * type IIb: like type II with the stripes very close together The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 35/2.8 Auto-Quinar (Iauto black release) * 40/3.5 Cassaron (0) * 55/1.9 Auto-Quinon (Iauto black release, Iauto chrome release) * 100/3.5 Auto-Quinar (Iauto black release) * 135/3.5 Auto-Tele-Quinar (Iauto black release) * 135/2.8 Auto-D-Tele-Quinar (II) * 200/4.5 (I black) Sun * Sun Sola 9cm f/4 * Sun Telephoto 13.5cm f/3.8 * Sun Telephoto 13.5cm f/3.5 Links: * Sun Sola 9cm f/4 and Telephoto 13.5cm f/3.8 among other Japanese Exakta lenses at Captain Jack's Exakta Pages * Sun Sola 9cm f/4 at Maurizio Frizziero's exakta.blogspot.com Taika * 58/1.2 Harigon, black with chrome mount, (seen with distance in feet only) Tōkyō Kōgaku (Topcor) To be done. Zeika * Rojar 80mm f/3.5 (manual) Carl Zeiss Jena Carl Zeiss Jena was the main official supplier of Exakta lenses. The main types of finish are listed in chronological order: * type 0: chrome, black or alu finish, slim barrel, manual or preset diaphragm * type I: alu finish, knurled focusing ring, manual, preset or semi-auto diaphragm * type II: black with one chrome ring and leatherette on the focusing ring, external auto diaphragm * type III: black and chrome with a bumpy rubber focusing ring, external auto diaphragm * type IV: black with wide chrome stripes, external auto diaphragm Some lenses had internal auto diaphragm coupling, to use with the Exakta RTL 1000. The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 25/4 Flektogon (II) * 35/2.8 Flektogon (I semi-auto) * 40/4.5 Tessar (0 chrome manual) * 50/2.8 Tessar (I preset) * 50/3.5 Tessar (!) * 50/2 Pancolar (II) * 50/1.8 Pancolar (IV RTL) * 58/2 Biotar (0 chrome/black/alu) * 80/2.8 Biometar or Bm (I preset, II) * 135/4 Sonnar (II) * 180/2.8 Sonnar: changeable lens mount, first black preset, then Pentacon 6 type with an adapter * 300/4 Sonnar: changeable lens mount, first black preset, then Pentacon 6 type with an adapter * 500/8 Fernobjektiv: changeable lens mount, manual diaphragm, first black finish, then leatherette finish A 75/1.5 B, second version, has been offered at ebay in all black finish, meter scale in white and feet scale in red, marking CZJM 06/15 on the barrel. Notes: Unknown Makers WW2 Era- Polished Aluminium Finish 90mm F:1.9 in Exakta Looks like a Meyer, maybe Prototype, bought with a 1938 Kine Exakta off ebay, in 2009. Could be custom made but for who, by who? Uncoated lens in a very stiff helicoil focus 5m to inf. lens aperture is frozen. Bibliography * Category: Lens mounts * Category: 1936